


חג מולד מתויר פחות

by fandroid1



Series: הדרך הפחות מתוירת [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1
Summary: חג המולד הראשון של שרלוק וג'ון ביחד, מתרחש שישה חודשים אחרי סוף החלק הראשון בסדרה, ושנה וחצילפני האפילוג של מייקרופט
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: הדרך הפחות מתוירת [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967896
Kudos: 6





	1. פרק ראשון

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Less Traveled Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363269) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



> [Areola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola) החלק הזה תורגם על ידי, ובוטא ע"י

_**נקודת המבט של שרלוק:** _

משהו לא היה בסדר.

משהו מעבר לעובדה ששכבנו במיטה הלא נכונה, בבניין הלא נכון, ובחלק הלא נכון של הארץ מכיוון שנמצאנו בבית המשפחה שלי במקום ברחוב בייקר.

פקחתי את עיניי והבטתי למטה אל פניו הישנים של ג'ון. הוא היה מכורבל לתוכי בבוקר הזה, שנינו על צדנו ופונים זה כלפי זה, היד שלו מתקערת סביב צווארי, הזרוע שלי כרוכה סביב פלג גופו העליון מתחת לשמיכה, רגלינו מסובכות יחד.

עבר זמן רב מדי מאז שהתעוררנו ככה. שלוש חקירות אחת אחרי השניה השאירו אותי מנמנם על הספה במשך השבועיים האחרונים, ואז, כשסוף סוף הבהרתי את השוד האחרון וחזרתי הביתה כשאני רוצה רק למשוך אותו למיטה שלנו ולכרוך את עצמי סביבו, ג'ון עקף אותי במדרגות בדרכו למשמרת כפולה במרפאה.

באופן טבעי, ניסיתי להניא אותו מכך, אבל הוא התגלה אפילו עקשן מהרגיל. מסתבר שהכורח שלי לישון לבד היה פחות חשוב מכך שרופאים אחרים יוכלו לבלות את ערב חג המולד עם משפחותיהם. למה אנשים נעשים אפילו יותר לא רציונליים מהרגיל בזמן הזה של השנה זה מעבר להשגתי, אבל ג'ון נראה נחוש לתרום את חלקו. אני יכול רק להיות אסיר תודה על כך שהוא לא חולק עם שאר האומה את האובססיה להאיר שלא לצורך את אזור המגורים.

אספנו אותו ישירות מהמרפאה והוא ישן לאורך רוב הנסיעה בת השעתיים, משאיר אותי להתעלם מהבעתו הזחוחה של מייקרופט לבדי. באמת, ככל שהתארך הזמן שג'ון ואני היינו יחד, אחי נעשה יותר בלתי נסבל.

עיניי נדדו עכשיו מעבר לתווי הפנים של ג'ון והחלקתי את ידי לרוחב גבו ומסביב לירכו, מזעיף את פניי כשאגודלי התחכך בקצה התחבושת האחרונה שנשארה. הנפילה, לפני כמה שבועות, היתה מסוכנת ולפושע שאחריו רדפנו בזמנו היה מזל שהמשטרה היתה כל כך קרובה מאחורינו כשתפסנו אותו. כמו גם שלא הבנתי את היקף הנזק שנגרם לג'ון עד אחרי שהגענו הביתה.

זה היה חוסר מזל שהשריטה האחת שהזדהמה היתה בדיוק בקדמת ירכו השמאלית, במקום המדויק שבו בדרך כלל הנחתי את ידי - ג'ון נע באופן טבעי לצדי השמאלי, כיוון שכך היד הדומיננטית של כל אחד מאיתנו היתה חופשיה. הוא לא הצליח להסוות את ההירתעות שלו בפעם האחרונה שדחפתי את אצבעותיי לחלק העליון של הכיס הקדמי שלו לפני כשבועיים וריסנתי את האינסטינקט שלי מאז. יש לקוות שהתחבושת תוכל לרדת היום; הוא אמר 'סוף השבוע' בפעם האחרונה ששאלתי.

עדיין היתה לי התחושה הלא נוחה שאיתה התעוררתי, מודעות לא מוגדרת עדיין לכך שמשהו לא היה בסדר. כמובן, היינו צריכים לעבור בעוד כמה שעות את הארוחה השנתית המחרידה, בערך לכל מי שאמא'לה פגשה אי פעם, האירוע היחיד שמייקרופט תמיד הצליח לכפות עלי להשתתף בו. אבל עדיין, ג'ון היה כאן, כמה גרוע זה יכול להיות? היה שיעול שקט מאחוריי וסובבתי את ראשי בחדות.

אמא שלי ישבה על קצה המיטה. המיטה שבה הייתי כרגע עירום וכרוך סביב המאהב שלי העירום באותה מידה. ההנחה הראשונה שלי היתה נכונה… הדברים בהחלט היו פחות מאידיאליים.

נעצתי בה מבט נוקב, מסרב לדבר ולהסתכן בלהפריע לג'ון, שהיה כל כך עייף מהלילה הקודם שהוא בקושי התעורר כשהובלתי אותו מהמכונית לחדר השינה וצנח כמו אבן שוב אפילו לפני שהורדתי את נעליו.

“עכשיו, שרלוק, אתה רק תעשה לעצמך כאב ראש אם תזעיף פנים ככה," היא אמרה בצורה מרגיזה, אם כי לפחות בשקט. "רק רציתי לוודא ששניכם ערים ודרוכים." היא עצרה וצחקקה.

גלגלתי את עיניי. לחשוב שאנשים האשימו _אותי_ בהתנהגות בלתי הולמת. איזו תקווה היתה עבורי אי פעם, עם הורה כזה?

"אני מצטערת, יקירי," היא אמרה. "אבל היית כל כך בלתי מעוניין לפני ג'ון, נראה שיש לי הצטברות של רמיזות." היא נשענה קדימה וטפחה על השמיכה בזהירות, אבל לא הרגשתי כלום - היא כנראה פגעה ברגל של ג'ון במקום. הוא זע קלות, גופו מתנועע כנגד שלי עד שהוא נרגע שוב.

עצרתי את הגניחה שלי, מסרב לחלוטין להרשות לעצמי להיות מגורה כשאמא שלי בחדר וטלטלתי את ראשי לכיוון הדלת בהזמנה ברורה עבורה לעזוב.

"אתה צריך להיות למטה תוך חמש עשרה דקות," היא הזהירה אותי, קמה על רגליה. "שניכם," היא הוסיפה. "ושלא תחשוב אפילו לאחר בגלל שאני אשלח את וירג'יניה בפעם הבאה - והיא לא חיה בהתאם לשמה יותר משאמא שלה מתאימה לשלה, נראה שזאת תכונה משפחתית."

עם האיום הנורא הזה היא חלפה במהירות החוצה, משאירה אותי מייחל, כמו פעמים רבות לפני כן, שלדלת של חדר הילדות שלי היה מנעול.

ובכן, אם אי פעם הייתי עתיד ליצור לעצמי זכרונות טובים מחג המולד, נראה שהראשון שנקבע טנטטיבית בלוח הזמנים שלי לא יהיה חלק מהסדרה. נאנחתי ומיקדתי מחדש את מבטי באיש שבזרועותיי, מרים את ידי הימנית ללטף את פניו.

"ג'ון," המהמתי. "ג'ון, אנחנו צריכים לקום."

הוא הפנה את ראשו הצדה לפהק, מותח את זרועותיו ומסובב את כתפו הפגועה כדי להקל עליה. "רעיון מצוין," הוא מלמל, מתגלגל אל גבו ומושך אותי מעליו, יד אחד נדחפת אל תוך שערי והשניה מלטפת במורד עמוד השדרה שלי. "מממ… שרלוק, זה נראה כמו נצח…" הוא התחיל לנשק את הלסת שלי.

עשיתי חישובים בראשי, אבל לא היתה שום דרך לגרום לזה לעבוד. בחרטה עצומה, הנפתי את עצמי למעלה והלאה מג'ון, גופי מרגיש קר וחסר באופן מיידי. לעזוב את המיטה לגמרי היה צעד גדול מדי; זזתי הצדה במקום בזמן שג'ון סובב את ראשו לפנות אליי, בלבול, אכזבה ותשוקה רודפים אחד את השני לרוחב תווי הפנים שלו.

"אנחנו חייבים להיות למטה עוד חמש עשרה דקות," אמרתי לו.

"או שמה?" הוא שאל, הטון שלו גורם לי לחשוב באופן שלא ניתן להסבירו על גני שעשועים.

"או שהדודנית השנייה שלי וירג'יניה תצטרף אלינו," אמרתי לו. "מה שיהיה שונה מאוד מהפעם הראשונה שהיא ניסתה להתגנב למיטה שלי, ותאמין לי, הנוכחות שלך לא תרתיע אותה בכלל."

הגבות של ג'ון התרוממו, אבל הוא התיישב מבלי תלונה נוספת. "אני חושב שאתה צריך לספר לי קצת יותר על המשפחה שלך," הוא אמר. "לפחות אלה שאני עומד לפגוש."

* * *

הוא עדיין מלמל שמות וקשרים מתחת לשפמו כשירדנו יחד בגרם המדרגות המרכזי בערך שלוש עשרה דקות אחר כך. וירג'יניה היתה בחצי הדרך במעלה גרם המדרגות הראשון ונראתה מאוכזבת בצורה קיצונית לראות אותנו.

"ג'ון," הצגתי אותו בחוסר רצון. "זאת וירג'יניה, בתה של הדודנית של אמי, סרנה."

ג'ון הושיט את ידו ו-וירג'יניה הסתערה עליה, לוקחת אותה בשתי ידיה בזמן שסקרה אותו מלמעלה למטה. "טוב," היא משכה את צליל התנועות, "אני פשוט מתה לגלות מה עושה אותך כל כך מיוחד, ג'ון." היא העיפה בי מבט בדיוק כשג'ון נרתע וראיתי שהיא גירדה את כף היד שלו עם אחת מציפורניה הארוכות האדומות. הידקתי את ידי על פרקי כף היד שלה עד שהיא שחררה אותו.

"וירג'יניה," הזהרתי אותה. "ג'ון הוא לא, ולעולם לא יהיה, פנוי."

היא הרימה את גבותיה והסתכלה בג'ון, שמשך בכתפיו. 

"היי," הוא אמר בקצרה, לוקח את ידי שוב ונע כדי לעקוף את קרובת המשפחה המעצבנת שבדרכו. לפעמים ג'ון היה פשוט מושלם במיוחד. 

המשקאות שלפני ארוחת הערב נדמו להתמשך מבלי סוף. הצגתי את ג'ון רק כשזה היה בלתי נמנע, מה שהיה לעיתים קרובות מדי מאחר שאמא'לה נראתה נחושה לוודא שכולם ידעו שבנה הצעיר הצליח 'למצוא מישהו' סוף סוף. היא שוטטה מסביב בעצלתיים, ממלמלת 'בן הזוג של שרלוק' לכולם, בזמן שאני זרקתי מבטים נוקבים אל מייקרופט בכל פעם שצצה הזדמנות. 

לא הרפיתי מג'ון, ויכולתי להרגיש את שאריות המתח ממוקדם יותר מזמזם מתחת לעורנו עד לנקודה שבה לפעמים היה קשה להתמקד באנשים אחרים בחדר. 

בסוף, זמן קצר לפני הארוחה, מצאנו את עצמנו ממוקמים למרבה המזל ליד הדלת לטרקלין. ג'ון הציץ בידית הדלת ואז בי, והנהנתי. בזהירות, לא מביטים באיש או אחד בשני, חמקנו דרך הדלת, מוצאים את החדר שרוי בחשיכה, הווילונות עדיין משוכים כנגד היום החורפי. האור היחידי הגיע מהעץ בפינה, שכמו השאר שנראה ששרצו בכל חדר בבית, היה מקושט במספר מגוחך של נורות, רבות מהן מהבהבות שלא לצורך. 

התבוננתי במאהב שלי בזמן שהוא סגר את הדלת ופנה אליי. "איך זה שעבר כל כך הרבה זמן מאז שנישקתי אותך באמת, ג'ון?"

“אתה מנשק אותי כל הזמן," הוא ציין, אבל יכולתי לראות את הדופק שלו מאיץ. זה היה מוזר. מבחינה הגיונית, ניתן היה לצפות שנתרגל אחד לשני אחרי שישה חודשים של סקס תכוף בצורה יוצאת דופן - עם החריגה של השבועיים האחרונים וכמה הזדמנויות עמוסות דומות. בהחלט לא הייתי מצפה שרמה התשוקה הזאת תתוחזק, אבל עדיין לא הבחנתי בסימנים כלשהם לכך שהיא דועכת, אצלי או אצל ג'ון. אכן, בדרכים רבות נראה שהיא מתחזקת.

הוא צעד חזרה להישען כנגד הדלת, מטה את ראשו למעלה להסתכל אליי, וחייכתי. 

"תפסיק את זה," הוא אמר. 

הרחבתי את חיוכי והוא הזעיף את פניו כלפיי. 

“זה חיוך 'ג'ון נמוך' שלך," הוא העיר בדייקנות הרגילה שלו - הוא למד לקרוא את את ההבעות שלי בצורה יוצאת מן הכלל, זה היה די מבהיל לפעמים. "אני לא נמוך," הוא התנגד, לא בפעם הראשונה. "אתה פשוט גבוה בצורה מגוחכת."

עיקלתי גבה לעברו, נשען קדימה ומניח את ידיי מצדי ראשו. מבחינה סטטיסטית, הגובה שלו היה חמישה סנטימטרים מתחת לממוצע הלאומי ושלי היה שבעה וחצי סנטימטרים מעל, אבל גיליתי שהעובדות לא תמיד הועילו בסיטואציות האלה. 

"היית מייחל שלא הייתי?" הנמכתי את ראשי לנשום את המילים לתוך אוזנו והוא נרעד. "היית רוצה לשנות אותי, ג'ון?" הצמדתי את פי לפינת הלסת שלו בזמן שידיו עלו אל חזי. "כי אני לא הייתי משנה אותך." בהדרגה המשכתי את דרכי במורד צד צווארו. "לא הייתי משנה שום פרט בך." הגעתי לכתפו ונשכתי בעדינות. 

הוא גנח והחליק את את שתי הידיים לכתפיי, ולאורך צדי צווארי עד שהוא יכול היה להרים את ראשי מספיק כדי להחזיק במבטי. "אתה לא משחק הוגן," הוא אמר, מה שלא היה בדיוק תגלית העשור. "רק פעם אחת, היה יכול להיות נחמד לנצח בוויכוח איתך." הוא דחף את ידיו לתוך שערי, מושך קלות, ועצמתי את עיניי, נלחץ אל התנועה. "אולי זה משהו שתוכל לתת לי לחג המולד?" הוא הציע. "לתת לי להגיד את המילה האחרונה, לשם שינוי?"

הסתכלתי עליו שוב, מבטי מצטמצם לפיו בזמן שדיבר. "אמרתי לך," הזכרתי לו, נשען עוד עד ששפתיי נגעו בשלו. "אני לא בקטע של חג המולד." הזזתי את ראשי מצד לצד כך שפיותינו התחככו קלות יחד. "אני בא לסעודה הזאת כל שנה כדי להוריד את מייקרופט מהגב שלי, אבל זה _הכול_. לא יותר. ואנחנו יכולים ללכת ישר הביתה אחרי זה."

הוא השתמש באחיזה שלו בשערי כדי להכריח אותי לסגת קלות. "כן, אמרת לי שאתה 'לא בקטע' של חג המולד," הוא הסכים. "אבל לא באמת הסברת למה?" הוא ניסה להישאר ממוקד בעיניי אבל תשומת הלב שלו המשיכה לצנוח אל פי, מה שהפך אותו להיות קל להסחה. הרצתי את קצה הלשון שלי לאורך שפתי התחתונה וידיו התהדקו.

“ג'ון," אמרתי, בקול הצרוד שידעתי שהשפיע עליו הכי הרבה. "ג'ון, אני לא רוצה _לדבר_." התאמתי את שיווי המשקל שלי כך שזרועי השמאלית תמכה בי, ושמטתי את ידי הימנית לירכו, מושך בזריזות את החולצה האלגנטית שלו מחוץ למכנסיו ומלטף את כף היד שלי מעל עור הגב החשוף שלו, אצבעותיי שוקעות מתחת לקצה קו החגורה שלו. שפתיו נפרדו וניצלתי את ההזדמנות שלי, לוקח את פיו בלהט. ראשו נחבט כנגד הדלת כשנלחצתי קדימה, מטה את ראשי ומריץ את לשוני לאורך הקצה הפנימי של שפתו התחתונה לפני שהעמקתי עוד לחקור אותו יותר ביסודיות.

הרגיש כל כך טוב לנשק אותו כראוי שוב. החלטתי ששבועיים היו זמן ארוך הרבה יותר מדי מכדי שנעבוד ברציפות, יחד או בנפרד. מצד שני, התקופה של ההתנזרות הכפויה בהחלט הוסיפה עוקץ לחוויה הזו. שקלתי זאת לרגע עם החלק ממוחי שלא היה שקוע לחלוטין בטעם ובתחושה של ג'ון. לפעמים נדמה שהחלק הזה נעשה קטן יותר. מה שלא יהיה, החלטתי במהירות שהתנזרות היתה מחיר גבוה מדי, אפילו בשביל זה. 

למרות שבדרך כלל אני הובלתי, ג'ון היה רחוק מלהיות כנוע ותוך זמן קצר הוא הגיב יותר באגרסיביות, מזיז יד אחת מסביב אל עורפי ושומט את השניה ישירות לאחוריי, מושך את ירכיי קדימה בחדות עד שנלחצתי כנגדו. 

משכתי את ראשי אחורה והעפתי מבט מסביב בזריזות - זאת היתה הסיבה שחיבבתי כל כך ארונות אחסון, שם תמיד היה משהו שג'ון יוכל לעמוד עליו או אפילו ספסל או שולחן שעליו יכולתי להושיב או להשעין אותו, מה שאפשר להתנהל עם הבדלי הגובה בינינו. על אך שלמעשה לא הייתי בוחר שהוא יהיה גבוה יותר, למרות הקשיים הלוגיסטיים. היה משהו באופן שבו הוא נשא אליי את מבטו, הזווית שבה הוא היטה את ראשו, שגרם לכאב מוזר בחזי - אם כי זה היה רחוק מתחושה לא נעימה. אכן, נראה שפיתחתי חיוך ייחודי בתגובה לתחושה, שג'ון כמובן היה מהיר לקלוט. 

בהתחשב בנדירות הפעמים שבהן חייכתי לפני שהוא נכנס לחיי, בהחלט נדמה שיש לו עכשיו קטלוג נרחב, שנע בין הראשון שהוא כינה בשם, חיוך 'אני יכול לקבל חיבוק?', ועד להכי פחות מועדף עליו, שהוא תיאר כחיוך 'פוצצתי משהו, אתה עדיין אוהב אותי?'

עיניי מצאו לפתע שולחן גדול סמוך, שהיה לו הערך המוסף שמייקרופט השתמש בו כשולחן עבודה כשהוא היה בבית. יהיה נחמד לחשוב על זה בפעם הבאה שאראה אותו עובר על ההתכתבויות שלו. משכתי את ידי מחוץ לאחורי מכנסיו של ג'ון והושטתי אותה כדי לסובב את המפתח בדלת שממנה נכנסנו, ואז שמתי את שתי ידיי על ירכיו ומשכתי אותו רחוק יותר לתוך החדר, מנמיך את ראשי כדי לנשק אותו שוב בזמן שסובבתי את שנינו והתחלתי להדוף אותו לכיוון השולחן. 

הוא הושיט יד אחת מאחוריו, בבירור מודע ליעדי ומוכן למנף את עצמו למעלה, אבל זה היה איטי מדי בשבילי. חיכיתי עד שהוא תמך את עצמו ביד אחת ואז רכנתי קדימה, כרכתי את ידיי סביב ירכיו, ופשוט הנפתי אותו. הוא נהם עליי, כמו שהוא תמיד נוהג כשאני מרים אותו, ונשך את שפתי התחתונה די בחוזקה. גם את זה הוא עושה לעיתים די קרובות. אולי, יום אחד, הוא עשוי להבין שאף אחד מהדברים אינו גורם מרתיע בשבילי - למעשה, די להפך.

בינתיים, הזזתי את ידיי בחזרה לירכיו ומשכתי אותו לקצה השולחן, צועד קדימה אל בין רגליו כך שנלחצנו זה כנגד זה. שנינו גנחנו. מושלם. 

השענתי את מצחי כנגד שלו לרגע, רק מתענג על המגע, מניע את ירכיי בעדינות כנגדו בזמן שהוא הביא את שתי ידיו לחולצתי והתחיל לפתוח את הכפתורים, מספיק כדי לחשוף לעיניו את חזי. ואז הוא פתח אותה ומיקם את ידיו על כתפיי, לפני שהתחיל למשוך אותן למטה, עובר מסביב לפטמותיי בתחילה, לפני ששינה כיוון בפתאומיות ושפשף את אגודליו עליהן.

כל הגוף שלי נרעד מהתחושה והחלקתי יד אחת סביב מותניו, אבל הזזתי את השניה לאחורי ראשו כשהתחלתי לנשק אותו שוב. הוא גנח אל תוך פי, נדחף כנגדי ועדיין מקניט את את שתי פטמותיי בידיו, משפשף אותן, מגלגל אותן בין אצבעו לאגודלו, צובט אותן עד שהייתי מוכרח לשחרר את פיו כדי להטות את ראשי אחורה ורק להתמקד בתחושות, גניחה קולנית להדאיג נמלטת מבין שפתיי כשהוא התמיד, גורם לי להמשיך, דוחף את מחשבותיי הבלתי פוסקות רחוק יותר עד שהרעש התמידי שמילא את ראשי, הסטטיות ששיגעה אותי לפעמים, היה רק זמזום מרוחק ולא היה דבר מלבד ג'ון בעולמי. 

הייתי חייב לקדם את זה או שעמדתי להביך את עצמי. נישקתי אותו שוב, מחכה עד שהוא כרך רגל אחת סביבי והלך לאיבוד בתחושה, ואז דחפתי אותו אחורה, נשען כנגדו כך שידיו היו לכודות בינינו, ומהדק את אחיזתי כך שאוכל לתמוך במשקלו. הוא התנגד לרגע, מכווץ את שרירי הבטן שלו, אבל המשכתי ללחוץ והוא נרגע, מאפשר לי להוריד אותו אל השולחן. 

משכתי את חולצתו למעלה ופתחתי את חגורתו והוא גנח, ואז הרים את עצמו על מרפקיו, האורות המהבהבים מהעץ יוצרים דפוס על פניו בזמן שהוא נעץ בי מבט, תווי פנים שונים מוארים מרגע לרגע. תהיתי איך זה ייראה על כל הגוף שלו.

“שרלוק, חכה," הוא אמר, קולו נטול נשימה ורוצה בבירור. "אנחנו לא יכולים לעשות את זה עכשיו ואנחנו בהחלט לא יכולים לעשות את זה _פה_ , עם חצי מבעלי הקרקעות המיוחסים שבארץ שנמצאים ממש בחדר הסמוך."

הזזתי את ידיי נמוך יותר, מלטף אותו דרך הבד של מכנסיו והוא התנשף, ראשו נופל אחורה. "שרלוק, תפסיק. באמת," הוא אמר, אבל הלב שלו בבירור לא היה בזה. הנמכתי את ראשי והתחלתי לנשק אותו לאורך קו המותן, פותח בגניבה את הכפתור העליון שלו בזמן שהתקדמתי. 

לקח כמה שניות לפני שהקרקוש של הדלת נקלט, אבל אז ג'ון התיישב בחדות והתרחק ממני, מחליק מהשולחן ותוחב את חולצתו בחזרה לתוך מכנסיו. הזעפתי את פניי. 

כשהתמקדתי, יכולתי לשמוע את קולה של אמי ממלמל "אוי, למען השם," ואז הדלת הטלטלה קלות - אולי היא נשענה כנגדה. קולה נשמע שוב, חזק יותר הפעם, "לא, הם לא כאן, וירג'יניה. אולי הם יצאו למרפסת?" לא יכולתי לשמוע את התשובה, אבל אז אמא'לה דיברה שוב. "כן, אני יודע שקפוא. אל תדאגי, מייקרופט ימצא אותם. אחרי הכול," היא הוסיפה, ונשמעה חבטה קלה, כאילו היא בעטה אחורה בדלת, "זה הזמן לארוחת חג המולד."

ג'ון קפץ כשהדלת בפינה נפתחה, זו שהובילה לספריה. נדמה שהוא לא הבין שהיתה דלת נוספת, מוסתרת מאחורי מפלצתיות החגיגיות. הוא הסתכל בי בהאשמה ומשכתי בכתפיי. מה הוא רצה שאגיד? שבועיים היו זמן ארוך מדי.

מייקרופט נכנס וגלגל את עיניו. "זה היה חייב להיות על שולחן העבודה שלי, שרלוק? באמת?" הוא הניד בראשו. "שלום, ג'ון," הוא הוסיף, אבל ג'ון לא הגיב מלבד זה שהפך אפילו אדום יותר, מה שלא באמת חשבתי שהיה אפשרי.

"וירג'יניה לא תהיה הרבה מאחוריי," הוא הזהיר. "עדיף שתכפתר את החולצה שלך אם אתה לא רוצה חזרה על תקרית חדר האמבטיה."

עיקמתי את פניי וניגשתי לעבודה, מבחין שג'ון נראה אפילו יותר לא שמח - הוא היה צריך להיות אסיר תודה שהצלחתי להרחיק אותו מהמשפחה שלי למשך הזמן הזה.

* * *

ארוחת חג המולד נגררה בלי סוף, מלווה בהמולה מתמשכת של 'בומים' מנפצי הפתעה חגיגיים כביכול, שגרמו באופן בלתי נמנע למבול של 'בדיחות' לכאורה ששעשעו רק את אלה שהתחילו מוקדם עם השרי. 

היו יותר מדי שאלות מעצבנות חדשות השנה, כולל כמה חקירות בנוגע להאם נכנסתי ל'רוח חג המולד' עכשיו כשהיה לי מישהו לקנות בשבילו; מה שנראה לי חסר היגיון בצורה קיצונית וגם מעליב כלפי משפחתי הקרובה, שתי נקודות שניסיתי להבהיר.

לקחתי את ידו של ג'ון מתחת לשולחן. הוא לא התנגד, אבל נראה מאופק - לא הופתעתי. הסוג הזה של אינטראקציה כפויה עם אנשים שבמשך שאר השנה אדם נמנע מהם בהגיון היה אכן ניסיון עצוב. ציירתי בראשי את הדירה שלנו. בשנה הבאה, אני אעמוד איתן כנגד מייקרופט, החלטתי. אחרי הכול עברו יותר מעשרים שנה, ונראה שאמא'לה בסדר גמור. מספיק זה בהחלט מספיק. לחצתי את ידו של ג'ון. 

בצד החיובי, וירג'יניה הושבה בקצה השני של החדר, למרות שהיא הופיעה פתאום כנגדנו בדיוק בסיום הארוחה, מחליקה אל מושבה של דודה רבה אדלייד בזמן שזו נעדרה כדי למלא שוב את בקבוקון השתייה החריפה שלה. 

היא התחממה עם מטר שאלות שהיא הרגישה ללא ספק שהיו 'נעימות', לפני שהיא שלפה את התותחים הכבדים. "אז, ג'ון…" היא עפעפה אליו בריסיה המלאכותיים, מעיפה אחורה את שערה הבלונדיני הלא טבעי מעבר לכתפה עם השיזוף המזויף. "מה הסוד שלך?"

הבטתי במהירות בג'ון, שנראה פחות ממתרשם. "אני מצטער, מה?" הוא שאל, בנימוס. "אני לא חושב שיש לי ממש סודות, בהחלט לא מפני שרלוק." היה בקולו טון מוזר שמשך את תשומת הלב שלי, אבל הבעת הפנים שלו היתה נטולת רגש. 

“אה, כן… שרלוק," היא השיבה, מגחכת. "ובכן, זאת השאלה, לא?" מבטה עבר עליי במהירות ועיקמתי את שפתי. "שרלוק הבלתי מעוניין, שאינו ניתן להשגה." היא פנתה חזרה לג'ון. "ספר לי, ג'ון…" היא רכנה קדימה מעבר לשולחן, חזית השמלה שלה שוקעת תחת כמות מגוחכת של סיליקון. "איך זחלת את דרכך למיטתו של דודני היקר?"

נשמעו כמה התנשפויות מהכיסאות הסובבים ופתחתי את פי עם מענה כועס, אבל ג'ון יישר את כתפיו והביט בעיניה. "אני מוצא שלחכות להזמנה זה בדרך כלל טקטיקה טובה," הוא ענה, מבהיר את רגשותיו כלפי התנהגותה בבירור.

עיניה הצטמצמו ברשעות ונדרכתי, מביט במייקרופט באזהרה. וירג'יניה היתה כלבה שטחית אבל היא היתה חדה, והיה לה אינסטינקט מדויק בנוגע לכפתורים שעליהם יש ללחוץ. 

"אתה יודע למה הוא שונא את חג המולד, שרלוק שלך?" היא שאלה את ג'ון עכשיו, והמבט השואל שלו כלפיי אישר את חשדותיה. היא המשיכה ללחוץ. "הוא אמר לך למה לא תקבל מתנה? למה לא יהיה עץ בדירה שלכם? למה הוא יהיה בדרכו חזרה ללונדון לפני שישתו את הקפה האחרון?" 

ג'ון היה חיוור, אבל הוא ענה. "חג המולד חסר היגיון." הוא חזר על התשובה או ההסבר היחיד שנתתי לו. 

וירג'יניה צחקה. "אה, זה חסר היגיון, בסדר," היא השיבה. "זה…"

“ **וירג'יניה**!" קולה של אמי השתיק את החדר, אבל היא חייכה במתיקות. "וירג'יניה, יקירתי, אני חושבת שאנחנו מוכנים לעבור לטרקלין הראשי." היא קמה על רגליה והלכה לקראתנו. "תצטרפי אליי?" היא שילבה את זרועותיהן יחד בזמן שווירג'יניה נעמדה בחוסר רצון. "עכשיו, את חייבת לספר לי איך אחותך היקרה טמפרנס מסתדרת בקליניקה המחרידה הזאת…" הן נעו הלאה ואנשים החלו לפעול כדוגמתן, אבל ג'ון לא זז. 

"ג'ון?" ראשו פנה לכיוון הקול שלי, אבל הוא לא באמת היה ממוקד בי. לקחתי את מרפקו. "קדימה." משכתי והוא קם על רגליו, ואז מייקרופט היה שם. 

"אני צריך לעזוב תוך שעה." עיניו הבזיקו שוב ושוב אל ג'ון, שנראה חסר הבעה. "למה ששניכם לא תלכו ותארזו? אני אוודא שלא יפריעו לכם." הוא החזיק במבטי לרגע. ' _תקן את זה!_ ' אמר מבטו. הנהנתי. 

* * *

בזמן שעלינו במדרגות נעשיתי מודאג. שמתי לב בעבר שבעוד שסכנה או טראומה פיזית הפכו את ג'ון לעירני יותר ושיפרו את הריכוז שלו למשהו שהתקרב אפילו לרמה שלי, נראה שטרדה נפשית כמעט משתקת אותו, במיוחד אם היתה קשורה אליי. 

היו כמה חילוקי דעות במהלך ששת החודשים האחרונים, כמובן שהיו - ויכוחים ישירים אפילו. היו כמה פעמים שבהן ג'ון נסוג ממני, נעשה שקט ומרוחק. אם אני הייתי עושה את זה, הוא היה אומר שאני מחמיץ פנים, אבל זה יהיה בלתי מדויק להשתמש במונח הזה לגביו, זה היה יותר כאילו הוא… מעריך מחדש. הוא תמיד התנער מזה בסופו של דבר, למרות שלפעמים היה בעיניו צל במשך ימים אחר כך.

הסתכלתי עליו שוב. זה היה אחד גרוע. 

כשהגענו לחדר שלי נדמה שהוא מתאושש מעט. "אז, מה היא עמדה לספר לי?" הוא שאל, הטון שלו עדיין שקט. הייתי מעדיף לוחמנות, בנסיבות האלה, אבל שמחתי שהוא מדבר. 

סגרתי את הדלת בנקישה ופניתי אליו. "משהו שקשור לאבא שלי, אני מתאר לעצמי."

הוא נראה מופתע, מה שהיה מובן כיוון שמעולם לא הזכרתי את אבא שלי לפני כן. 

"אבא שלי עזב בחג המולד," הסברתי. "ביום חג המולד, אם לדייק. הייתי בן עשר, כמעט בן אחת עשרה. מייקרופט היה בן שמונה עשרה ורחוק באוניברסיטה, הוא לא בא הביתה לחגים - השנה היחידה שהוא החמיץ אי פעם."

ג'ון התיישב על קצה המיטה. "אבא שלך עזב?" הוא חזר. "פשוט… הסתלק?"

"הוא נעלם כשהתעוררנו. היה בערב חג המולד, נעלם בבוקר חג המולד. שום דבר חשוד בנוגע לזה - הוא השאיר פתק."

"מה הוא אמר?" ג'ון נשמע כאילו הוא חשש לשמוע את התשובה. 

משכתי בכתפיי. "אין לי שמץ. אמא'לה לא היתה מוכנה להגיד לי." חשבתי אחורה. "חיפשתי, כמובן. סקרנות טבעית." היה מוזר להיזכר כמה מקובע הייתי על זה זמנו. הנדתי בראשי. "אבל היא בטח נתנה את זה למייקרופט כי מעולם לא מצאתי את זה."

"אולי היא שרפה את זה?" ג'ון הציע. "היא בטח כעסה."

"אולי," הסכמתי, אבל לא חשבתי שזה היה סביר. 

הוא חשב לרגע, ואז הרים אליי את מבטו. "אז לכן אתה לא אוהב את חג המולד?"

גלגלתי את עיניי. "אל תהיה מגוחך - כמובן שלא. חג המולד הוא חסר היגיון לחלוטין. הצרכנות המוגזמת בקושי מתקבלת על הדעת אם אתה נוצרי, אבל עבור אתאיסט זה מעבר לנלעג. המידע לגבי אבא שלי הוא ללא ספק מה שווירג'יניה עמדה לספר לך, אבל ההנחה שלה היתה שגויה. התגובה _שלך_ היתה הנכונה."

"אז אתה לא חושב שהעזיבה של אבא שלך קשורה לזה בשום צורה?"

נעתי לשבת לידו, שומר על מרחק קל בינתיים. "העזיבה של אבא שלי היא פשוט הסיבה שאני חוזר לארוחה המשפחתית המחרידה הזאת," הסברתי. "מייקרופט מכריח אותי, אומר שאנחנו חייבים להיות כאן בשביל אמא'לה - מציין שהוא ארגן כל עניין של משברים בינלאומיים סביב ההתחייבות האחת הזאת, המעט שאני יכול לעשות זה את המסע מלונדון פעם בשנה."

“זה נשמע כמו מייקרופט," ג'ון הסכים, אבל עדיין היתה לו הבעה אטומה על פניו. הושטתי יד לקחת את ידו, אבל הוא נעמד והתרחק כמה צעדים לפני שיכולתי לגעת בו. 

"אתה לא חייב לספר לי הכול." הוא דיבר כשגבו אליי. "זה יהיה בלתי אפשרי בכל מקרה, עם כל מה שמתרחש במוח שלך." הוא השמיע קול כמו צחוק, אבל לא. "אתה זכאי לפרטיות, לשמור סודות אם אתה רוצה. אבל דברים מסוימים - דברים שאנשים אחרים יודעים… אם אנחנו עומדים להתקדם עם מערכת היחסים הזאת אז אני אצטרך לדעת גם את הדברים האלה."

יכולתי להרגיש את פניי מחווירים. _אם_? **_אם_**? זה היה הרבה מעבר ל'לא טוב'. קמתי על רגליי. "ג'ון, אני…" קולי דעך, לא בטוח מה רציתי לומר, והוא הסתובב להתייצב מולי. 

הוא הריץ יד בשערו. "אבל אני לא יכול לעשות את זה. אה, אני יכול להבין איך אתה מרגיש, ולעיתים קרובות למה אתה מרגיש את זה - לפעמים טוב יותר משאתה מבין, אני חושב. אבל אני לא יכול להסיק את העובדות. אני אולי אהיה מסוגל להבין שיש משהו שאני לא יודע, אבל זהו. אני יודע רק מה שאתה מספר לי, יכול רק לחלוק במה שבחרת לגלות לי, רק לעבור בדלתות שאתה פותח לי." הוא עצר והביט בי, חזהו מתרומם ויורד מהר מדי. 

“עשית את זה בכוונה מוקדם יותר, לא?" הוא החזיק במבטי לרגע לפני שהביט מטה. "כשהיינו בטרקלין ושאלתי אותך למה אתה לא אוהב את חג המולד, הסחת את דעתי בכוונה. השתמשת בידע שלך _עלי_ כדי למנוע ממני ללמוד _עליך_. תמרנת אותי, שרלוק." 

לא ידעתי מה לומר. למה שקרה בעבר בטח אין שייכות למערכת היחסים שלנו? זה לא היה רלוונטי. "אנחנו יכולים ללכת הביתה?" שאלתי אותו. "תבוא איתי הביתה?"

הוא משך בכתפיו, מתיישב על קצה המיטה. הוא נראה קטן, אבל לא הרגשתי רצון לחייך. "בטח, בוא נלך הביתה." הוא שפשף את ידו על פניו. "חושב שאחליף בגדים קודם." 

הוא נע אל המלתחה ושלף ג'ינס וסוודר, מתחיל לפתוח את את כפתורי חולצתו מבלי שנראה מודע לכך שצפיתי בו. בזמן שהוא פשט את המכנסיים האלגנטיים, הבחנתי בקצה התחבושת מציץ מקו המותן של התחתונים שלו. 

"ג'ון." דיברתי ברכות אבל הוא עדיין קפץ, כאילו הוא היה אבוד בעולם משלו. הצבעתי על התחבושת. "זה יכול לרדת עכשיו? אמרת בסוף השבוע."

הוא הביט מטה ופניו התהדקו. לרגע הוא ממש נראה כאילו הוא עשוי לבכות - הפצע בטח לא יכול להיות כל כך חמור? האם הזיהום התפשט? פסעתי קדימה בדאגה וראשו זינק למעלה. הוא החזיק במבטי קצרות, ואז פיו התעקם. הוא דחף למטה את צד הבוקסר שלו כדי לחשוף את התחבושת כולה ואז סימן לי להתקדם. "הכבוד כולו שלך."

הייתי להוט מאוד לבדוק בעצמי את הנזק והתקדמתי במהירות, צונח על ברכיי מולו. תפסתי בפינת התחבושת והתחלתי להוריד אותה בעדינות, אבל ג'ון נהם. 

"פשוט תתלוש את זה," הוא אמר, אז זה מה שעשיתי, שומר על בשרו מתוח עם ידי האחרת במטרה למזער את הכאב. התחבושת השאירה ריבוע דביק על עורו, אבל היה סימן ברור גלוי עדיין במרכז. נעצתי בו מבט. זאת לא היתה צלקת, או שריטה, מזוהמת או אחרת. ג'ון הצליח לשמור מפניי סוד, אחרי הכול. 

הרמתי אליו מבט. הוא נשך את שפתו ולא פגש את עיניי. הסתכלתי חזרה למטה. זה היה קעקוע - רק אחד קטן, פשוט להפליא, בדיו שחורה מדויקת, בדיוק במקום על ירכו שבו ידי נחה לעיתים קרובות כל כך. נכתב שם: ' _SH_ '. 

"חג מולד שמח," אמר ג'ון. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ההתייחסות של אמא של שרלוק לשמות של וירג'יניה וסרנה: "וירג'יניה" = בתולה, "סרנה" = רגוע, שליו


	2. פרק שני

**_נקודת המבט של ג'ון:_ **

"אתה שונא קעקועים." שרלוק התיישב אחורה על עקביו מולי, נשמע המום יותר מששמעתי אותו אי פעם. 

הוא הביט למעלה והנהנתי. מבטו חזר אל הדיו, יד גדולה אחת עדיין מעוקלת סביב ירכי, איפה שהוא החזיק בזמן שקילף את התחבושת. 

"אתה אומר שהם לא סניטריים. השחתה לא הכרחית." 

תמיד הדהים אותי איך הוא יכול לירות במהירות מילה במילה ציטוטים מהערות חד פעמיות שהערתי לפעמים חודשים לפני כן. בהתחשב בגישה שלו כלפי מידע לא נחוץ, אני מניח שזה היה מחמיא שנדמה שהוא מעולם לא מחק שום דבר שהיה קשור אליי… למרות שמצאתי את זה מעצבן לפעמים. 

הוא הביט למעלה כשלא השבתי, והנהנתי שוב. עיניו נמשכו מיד בחזרה לקעקוע, הוא נראה כמעט משותק ממנו. הוא הרים את ידו השמאלית כאילו כדי לגעת בזה, אבל הוא עצר את התנועה לפני שהוא יצר מגע, פוגש את מבטי שוב. 

"מותר לי?"

"בטח." משכתי בכתפיי. "זאת המתנה _שלך_."

הוא קפא לרגע, ואז התחיל להתחקות אחרי האותיות עם קצה האצבע שלו, האגודל של ידו הימנית מחזיק את הבוקסר שלי מחוץ לטווח כך שלא יחליק חזרה ויכסה את ראשי התיבות שלו. 

"כבר יש לך צלקות," הוא מלמל, כמעט לעצמו. "פצעים שהורווחו בקרב. סימנים על הגוף שלך שיש להם משמעות; הקרבות שנעשו, סיכונים שנלקחו…" הוא נשען קרוב יותר אליי, בכל רגע עכשיו הוא עמד לשלוף את זכוכית המגדלת שלו.

"אבל זה…" הוא כנראה החליט לקחת את המילה שלי בנוגע לבעלותו כי הוא פתאום התרומם אל ברכיו, רכן קדימה ונישק את הסימן, ואז הרגשתי את קצה לשונו רץ עליו, ללא ספק יכול להרגיש את הקצוות הבולטים של שמו, כעת חרוטים לנצח בעורי. 

נרתעתי אחורה. זה הרגיש קצת טוב מדי ועדיין לא הייתי מוכן לקחת את המסלול הזה איתו. 

הוא הרים את ראשו בצייתנות, אבל לא הרפה את אחיזתו. "את זה, עשית בשבילי," הוא אמר, עם חיוך חדש; זה היה שילוב של גאווה, בעלות ותשוקה, אבל הוא התפוגג מהר. 

"עשית את זה בגלל שאני 'לא בקטע' של חג המולד," הוא אמר באיטיות. "אבל אתה כן, נכון, ג'ון?" מוחו רץ קדימה כמו תמיד, אבל הוא נטה להסתובב במעגלים כשזה הגיע לנושאים רגשיים. הוא ידע מה שהוא היה צריך - הוא יכול היה לזהות מאה דרכים שאהבה תוכל להניע מישהו לרצוח, אבל כשזה הגיע למשהו כמו זה לעיתים קרובות הוא התחבט, ואם זה כלל את רגשותיו שלו הוא נאבק אפילו יותר. 

“רצית חג מולד ראוי, ואני לא הייתי מוכן לתת לך לקנות לי מתנה; לעגתי לכל הרעיון." הוא צפה בפניי כרגע, מחפש רמזים, אבל אני לא חושב שהוא התקדם הרבה; יכולתי להרגיש שההבעה שלי היתה אטומה. הייתי עדיין די חסר תחושה מהמחשבות שרצו בראשי, בעיקר מאז שמייקרופט נכנס אל הטרקלין והבנתי ששרלוק בכוונה לא אמר לי שהיתה דלת נוספת, ועם הידרדרות מהירה משם, אבל זה נבנה כבר חודשים. 

מבטו חזר לירכי. "אז עשית את זה," הוא אמר, קולו נושא עדיין עקבות מההלם שלו. "למרות שאתה שונא קעקועים." הוא התיישב חזרה על עקביו והסתכל למעלה אליי. "מה אתה רוצה לדעת?"

הרמתי את גבותיי. "מה אני _לא_ יודע?"

הוא עיווה את פניו; מבוי סתום. 

"תראה, אני חושב שאנחנו צריכים לדבר," אמרתי, למרות שזה עמד להיות קשה מאוד לבטא את הדאגות שלי בדרך שהוא יוכל להבין. "תן לי רק להתלבש."

ידו התהדקה מיד, אצבעות ארוכות מתחפרות אל תוך ירכי לפני שהוא הרפה אותן במכוון. הוא נראה על סף להציע שאני רק אלבש את הסוודר שלי אבל ריסן את עצמו בחוכמה, מלטף באגודלו את הקעקוע פעם אחת נוספת לפני שקם על רגליו ופסע אחורה, למרות שהוא המשיך לצפות עד שמשכתי את הג'ינס שלי למעלה. 

חלק ממני תהה אם כדאי שאזום את הדיון הזה ביום חג המולד, אחרי שבדיוק שמעתי על הטראומה הקודמת שלו - וזו _היתה_ טראומה, בין אם הוא מודה בזה ובין אם לא. אבל אז חשבתי על הפעמים הרבות שניסיתי להעלות את הנושאים האלה מולו והמספר הזהה של הפעמים שבהן נכשלתי לגמרי לעשות זאת. לא יכולתי להחמיץ את ההזדמנות הזאת. קיוויתי רק שזה ילך כמו שצריך ולא יהפוך לבול עץ נוסף במדורת 'אני שונא את חג המולד' שלו. 

הבטתי סביב, תהה איפה יהיה הכי טוב לעשות את זה והוא הושיט את ידו, מחבר רק את קצות אצבעותינו ביחד. 

“ג'ון?" היה צליל חדש בקולו שגרם לראשו להסתובב במהירות כדי לפנות אליו. "זה קוד?" הוא שאל, עיניו מחפשות בפניי. "אני לא יודע על הדברים האלה, אבל קראתי ש'אנחנו צריכים לדבר' זה קוד; שיש לזה משמעות אחרת." הוא היה מתוח מאוד. "זה נכון?"

בהיתי בו. "מתי תפסיק לקרוא את האתרים המגוחכים האלה?" דרשתי, מתחיל להרגיש קצת טוב יותר מול החרדה הברורה שלו, ואז תוהה אם זה הפך אותי לאדם רע. "למזלך, אני לא דובר 'טינאייג'רית'. למזלך, כשאני אומר 'אנחנו צריכים לדבר', זה בדיוק מה שאני מתכוון." חשבתי על זה לרגע. "ובכן, לפחות _אני_ צריך לדבר, ואני צריך שאתה תשמע אותי."

הוא עדיין נראה חושש, אבל הרים קלות את גבותיו בתגובה. 

"זוכר מה שאמרת ללסטרד בפעם ההיא בנוגע לראייה והבחנה?" שאלתי, והוא הנהן. "לזה אני מתכוון. אני יודע שאתה מקשיב לי, אבל אתה לא תמיד שומע מה אני אומר." 

הוא נראה מבולבל. "אמרת 'אם', ג'ון. אמרת ' _אם_ אנחנו עומדים להתקדם עם מערכת היחסים הזאת'." 

חשבתי אחורה. "אני מניח שאמרתי. אבל הדגש שלי היה על _להתקדם_ , לא על ה _אם_. התכוונתי, 'האם אנחנו עומדים לשפר את מערכת היחסים שלנו או לתת לה להישאר אותו דבר?', לא 'האם אנחנו עומדים להמשיך בכלל?'."

הוא התבונן בי מקרוב. "אז אתה לא חושב לעזוב אותי?" הוא בדק, אצבעותיו מתהדקות על ידי. 

נענעתי את ראשי ופתחתי את פי לדבר, אבל אז הנשימה שלי ננשפה החוצה ממני במהירות כשהוא כרך את זרועותיו סביבי בפתאומיות ולחץ חזק, קובר את פני בצווארי. 

"הפחדת אותי," הוא מלמל, ויכולתי להרגיש את לבו פועם חזק מהרגיל כנגד חזי. 

זה היה כל כך נדיר מצדו להודות בפגיעות כלשהי, שהייתי קצת מבוהל, ואוטומטית החלתי ללטף את גבו עד שהאחיזה שלו נרגעה קצת. כשחזרתי לנשום, ניסיתי שוב. "אנחנו _בהחלט_ צריכים לדבר." 

הוא התרחק מעט כדי להסתכל עלי, ואז העיף מבט במיטה. "זאת יכולה להיות שיחה אופקית?"

הזעפתי אליו את פני, צועד אחורה עד שהוא היה במרחק של זרוע, והוא נענע בראשו. "אני לא מציע שום דבר כזה. אני מתכוון רק… אם אנחנו חייבים לדבר, נוכל גם שיהיה לנו נוח?"

שקלתי את מילותיו, ואז ביטלתי אותן והסתכלתי על שפת הגוף שלו במקום. הוא עדיין היה חרד, באמת הפחדתי אותו. לא משנה איזה בעיות היו לי, ידעתי היטב שלאבד אותי היה מן הסתם הדבר היחיד שהוא באמת פחד ממנו. לא היה שום מצב שאני אעזוב אותו אי פעם - חשבתי שזה יהיה ברור מהקעקוע, אבל, כמו שחשבתי לעיתים קרובות לפני כן, נראה שאני הייתי המקרה היחיד שבו הוא נטה לפקפק בהוכחות. מסתבר שרגשות והיקשים לא תמיד מסתדרים יחד.

לוקח את ידו, הובלתי אותו למיטה, שם התמקמנו פונים זה לזה מעל המצעים, ידו הימנית עדיין מחוברת לשמאלי, אבל לא קרוב כל כך שלא נוכל להתמקד. התחלתי להרגיש את הפרפרים המוכרים בבטני, אלה שהתחילו לרפרף כל פעם ששקלתי לפתוח את הדיון הזה, אבל הפעם לא עמדתי לתת להם להתרומם ולחנוק אותי. 

“מה שקרה מוקדם יותר, כשווירג'יניה הוכיחה שהיא יודעת עליך דברים שאני לא, אתה מבין למה זה זה הטריד אותי?" התחלתי. 

הוא נראה קרוע. "תשובה מיידית וכנה, שרלוק." ידעתי שהוא יבין את האזכור לשיחה שניהלנו שחזרנו להיות יחד בפעם הראשונה אחרי השבועות הגיהנומיים הנפרד, וקיוויתי שזה יכניס אותו למצב התודעתי הנכון. 

אצבעותיו התהדקו קלות, אבל הוא הנהן את הסכמתו. "לא ממש," הוא הודה. "אני אספר לך כל מה שתרצה לדעת, אבל אני לא יכול להבין איזו השפעה יש לדברים שקרו בעבר על מערכת היחסים שלנו עכשיו. טריוויה כזאת היא בטח לא רלוונטית לחיים שלנו יחד?"

הבטתי בו בסקרנות. לא נראה שהוא מוצא את זה מוזר אפילו במעט להתייחס לכך שננטש על ידי אחד מהוריו בתור 'טריוויה'. "אז לא סיפרתי לי על זה לפני כן, כי אתה מחשיב את זה לא רלוונטי?" זה לא הסתדר עם האופן שבו הוא הסיח את דעתי.

ההבעה שלו התעננה מעט כשהוא הנהן, וחיכיתי בזמן שהוא שקל את השאלה שלי. "לא, אני…" הוא נשמע מופתע מדבריו. "אני כן חושב שההיסטוריה שלי ברובה לא רלוונטית, אבל לא. לא רציתי שתדע על זה." הוא עצר. "אני מצטער, ג'ון."

הרפיתי מזה. עד שסוף סוף הצלחתי לנהל את השיחה הזאת איתו, הדבר האחרון שרציתי היה להיגרר לדיון צדדי על אבא שלו. עם קצת מחשבה נוספת, יכולתי מן הסתם להבין די הרבה מזה בכל מקרה. 

חייבת להיות דרך מוצלחת להתחיל אחת מהשיחות האלה, להעלות דאגות שנבנו לאורך תקופה במערכת היחסים, אבל לא ידעתי מה היא… החזקתי בידו וקפצתי פנימה. 

"אני לא אוהב שאתה מרים אותי," אמרתי. 

הוא נראה מבוהל. "אני יודע את זה. אבל אני…" הוא משך בכתפו. "אני אוהב את הנהימות." ההבעה שלו היתה ביישנית במובהק, אבל אז מבטו התחדד. "אבל אתה לא תמיד נושך אותי… לפעמים נדמה שאתה נהנה מזה?"

“אוקיי, כן," הסכמתי. "מדי פעם, כשזאת אחת הפעמים הדחופות, הנואשות, כשאנחנו פשוט לא מצליחים להגיע אחד לשני מהר מספיק, אז זה יכול להיות די… לוהט," הודיתי. "אבל אני מעדיף שלא יהיה לי את זה בכלל, מאשר להרגיש כמו צעצוע. אתה דומיננטי מאוד. ולא אכפת לי מזה באמת, אני שמח בתפקיד שלי, אבל לפעמים אתה פשוט עובר מעליי במכבש - כמו קודם, שדחפת אותי למטה על השולחן ולא נתת לי לתמוך בעצמי. זה גורם לי להרגיש פחות ערך, כאילו אתה משתלט עלי ואין לי אמירה." הגעתי אל הבעיה הראשית שלי. 

“אם אני אומר 'לא', או 'לא עכשיו', זה לא אומר 'תשכנע אותי'," אמרתי לו. "אתה יכול לקרוא אותי כל כך טוב שאתה נוטה להתעלם ממה שאני בעצם אומר. זה מעליב." הסתכלתי עליו ביציבות, רוצה שיראה כמה רציני הייתי. עיניו היו ממוקדות בפניי, מדי פעם מציצות למטה אל גופי, ללא ספק בודקות את כל הסימנים שבהם הוא השתמש לקריאת המחשבות שלו לכאורה. 

“אני יודע שלפעמים המידע סותר, כמו בטרקלין, בוודאות יכולת לומר שהגוף שלי רצה אותך, ש _אני_ רציתי אותך." שחררתי את אצבעותיו וליטפתי את ידי למעלה ולמטה על זרועו, יודע שזה עומד להעציב אותו. "ואני לא מכחיש לרגע שאתה צודק. רציתי אותך. אני _רוצה_ אותך. תמיד." לקחתי נשימה עמוקה. "אבל 'לא' אומר 'לא', שרלוק. אם אני אומר 'תפסיק', אז אתה צריך להפסיק - אני צריך שתקדיש יותר תשומת לב למה שאני באמת אומר לך, ש _תשמע_ אותי, אחרת," משכתי בכתפיי, "זה כאילו אין לי קול."

פניו החווירו. "אתה מתכוון 'בחירה', נכון? זה כאילו אין לך בחירה… אני _מכריח_ אותך, ג'ון?"

נאנחתי. זאת היתה הסיבה שוויתרתי על להגיד משהו במשך זמן רב כל כך, לא משנה כמה רגוע ורציונלי שרלוק יהיה, הוא תמיד היה דרמטי. "לא, כמובן שאתה לא _מכריח_ אותי. כאילו שיכולת!" נשפתי, מה שחילץ חיוך קטן. "יכולתי לקחת אותך בוודאות." 

הוא שם את ידו על מותני, מביט בפניי כדי לבדוק שזה היה בסדר. "תמיד, ג'ון." הוא השתמש בכוונה בקול הצרוד שנדמה שהחליק במורד עמוד השדרה שלי. "אתה יכול לקחת אותי תמיד." 

הרמתי אליו את גבותיי. "זה עוד דבר. מניפולציה. להשתמש בקול הזה במכוון, להסיח את דעתי, להטעות אותי - נעלת את הדלת בטרקלין כדי לתת לי רושם שיש לנו פרטיות מתקבלת על הדעת, אבל ידעת היטב שהיתה עוד דלת בפינה." זכרתי את ההלם שהרגשתי כשמייקרופט פשוט נכנס אלינו. 

“אתה לא מתייחס אליי כשווה מעמד. אני יודע שברוב המובנים, אנחנו לא. אלוהים יודע, אתה מיליון קילומטרים מעליי באינטלקט, אינטלגנציה, כל זה." נפנפתי בזרועי כדי לסמן את עליונותו. "אבל בזה…" שמתי את ידי על ליבו. "בזה, אנחנו אמורים להיות שווים." הבטתי בו. "אני יודע שאתה רוצה אותי. ואני כן מאמין שאתה צריך אותי, אפילו שאף אחד אחר לא…" קולי התפוגג והורדתי את עיניי. "אבל אני חושב שאני אוהב אותך יותר."

“ג'ון!" הקול שלו היה המום. "ג'ון, אתה… אתה הכול." ידו התהדקה, והבנתי שהיא החליקה למטה ממותני ונחה שוב על ירכי. "אני מצטער, לא הבנתי…" הוא עצר לרגע. "אני יודע שאני רכושני כלפיך."

"כן, וזה בסדר," אמרתי לו בכנות. "לא אכפת לי מזה ממש, כל עוד אתה לא גס רוח לאנשים שלא לצורך. אם היה לי אכפת, בחיים לא הייתי עושה את זה." הצבעתי על ירכי, מה שהסיח אותו מיד. "אבל זה יותר מדי חד-צדדי… אתה רוצה לקבל את כולי, אבל תשתף חלק מעצמך. אתה בכוונה שומר מפניי דברים, בין אם זה חלק חשוב מההיסטוריה שלך, או העובדה שיש עוד דלת בפינה, אבל אתה שונא שאני הולך למרפאה."

הוא החל להיראות קצת זעוף, עכשיו כשחרדתו התפוגגה. "אתה חושב שאני אף פעם לא רוצה אותך כשאתה בחקירה?" שאלתי אותו. "אתה חושב שאני לא מתגעגע אליך במיטה שלנו כשאתה עובד, או עוצר את עצמי מלגשת אליך אם אתה מרוכז במשהו, פוחד שתכעס עלי שהסחתי את דעתך?"

"מוקדם יותר, אמרת שלא היית משנה אותי. זאת בטח היתה סתם שורה, אבל זה גרם לי לחשוב…" הוא נענע את ראשו על החלק של 'סתם שורה', אבל היו לי הספקות שלי. "לא היית צריך לשנות אותי, כי אני שיניתי את עצמי. התאמתי את עצמי למה שרצית, מותאם למה שהיית צריך." אגודלו ליטף ממש מעל הקעקוע, תהיתי אם הוא היה מודע למה שהוא עושה, או שזה עמד להפוך למקבילה של שמיכת ביטחון בשבילו. 

"אני חושב שאני קצת מאוים ממך, אם לומר בכנות," הודיתי. "מהגאונות שלך, מהחשיבות שלך. זה כאילו אתה הכוכב ואני רק שחקן המשנה. אתה יותר משמעותי ממני, אז אני צריך להיות זה שיסתגל." 

הוא פתח את פיו כדי להתנגד אבל שמתי את אצבעי על שפתיו. "כמעט סיימתי," אמרתי. "אני יכול רק להוציא את זה? זה העלה בי מוגלה כמה זמן ואני כבר מרגיש טוב יותר רק מלהגיד את זה." הוא הנהן וציית, אבל התקרב אליי על המיטה, נוטש את ירכי סוף סוף כדי להתחיל ללטף את ידו במעלה ובמורד גבי. 

“זה לא שינה הרבה כשהיינו רק חברים, כי היו לי תחומים אחרים בחיים שבהם אני הייתי האחראי… ועדיין יש לי את המרפאה, כמובן, זה עדיין שם." חשבתי לרגע. "אבל אני חושב, במונחים של ערך-עצמי, אני מתחיל לאבד את עצמי קצת ואני חושב שלפעמים אני נוטר לך על זה, למרות שזאת אשמתי בגלל שאני משלים עם זה ולא אומר משהו."

הוא הרים את גבותיו, שואל בשתיקה אם הוא יכול לדבר עכשיו והנהנתי. "כמה זמן הרגשת ככה?" הוא שאל. "ולמה לא אמרת משהו לפני?"

משכתי בכתפיי, מרגיש נבוך. "זה נבנה בהדרגה ו _ניסיתי_ אבל…" למה זה _היה_ כל כך קשה?

“זאת הפעם הראשונה שאני במערכת יחסים שאין בה אישה," הבנתי. "הן כל כך הרבה יותר טובות בעסק של תקשורת; אף פעם לא הייתי צריך ליזום את זה לפני כן." חשבתי אחורה על שיחות קודמות. "זה הרבה יותר קשה ממה שזה נראה. יהיה לי יותר כבוד בפעם הבאה שאני…" קולי דעך.

הוא נעץ בי מבט נוקב. "בפעם הבאה שאתה _מה_ , ג'ון?" הוא שאל בקור. 

חשבתי במהירות, למרות שזה היה בבירור בזבוז של זמן כיוון שהוא יכול היה לראות את הגלגלים מסתובבים. "בפעם הבאה שאני אדבר עם הארי," סיימתי בצורה צולעת. 

הוא הסתכל לי, ואז מבטו רפרף למטה. "אני רוצה לראות את זה שוב."

* * *

עברו חמש עשרה דקות לפני שמייקרופט נקש על הדלת, ופחות או יותר בילינו אותן בלהתנשק - רוב הזמן גם עם ידו של שרלוק בתוך מכנסיי, למרות שלא מהסיבה הרגילה. 

הוא לא ממש הגיב למה שאמרתי, אבל שוב, לא ציפיתי שיגיב. שרלוק לא היה אחד שמדבר על רגשותיו, הוא בקושי יודה שהוא מרגיש משהו, חוץ מזה שהוא אוהב אותי, מה שהוא הודיע לעיתים קרובות למדי. בהתחשב בהיסטוריה שלנו, הייתי חושד אולי שיש לו איזה סוג של לוח זמנים מתוכנן, אבל לעיתים קרובות הוא נראה די מופתע כשהוא אמר את זה - כאילו הוא הוא לא היה לגמרי בטוח מאיפה הגיעו המילים או מה הן חשבו כשהן הגיחו מאדם הגיוני כמוהו. 

ידעתי שהוא שמע אותי. ידעתי שהדאגות שלי חלחלו איפשהו במוחו, ורק לבטא בקול את הדאגות שישבו על חזי במשך חודשים היה הקלה עצומה. הרגשתי שמח ורגוע יותר משהייתי זמן רב. 

לא היה שום אולטימטום בדבריי ולעולם לא יהיה. וירג'יניה תוכל לשמור את 'תקרית האמבטיה' שלה ואת ההצלפות שלה; שרלוק ואני היינו יחד וזהו זה. 

כשהדפיקה נשמעה, שרלוק משך את ראשו אחורה באיטיות. "מוכן ללכת הביתה?"

הנהנתי, ולפתע היה היה ניצוץ בעיניו, ואז החליק במורד המיטה עד שהוא היה מול הקעקוע שלי - ובכן, הקעקוע _שלו_ , אני מניח. שמעתי נקישה רכה אבל לא הקדשתי יותר מדי תשומת לב כיוון שהוא הריץ את לשונו על הסימן שוב, ואז הוא נישק אותו, מיישר את התחתונים שלי ורוכס את הג'ינס שלי בשבילי. 

"עד כמה שהייתי רוצה להשוויץ בזה," הוא אמר. "אף אחד אחר לא יזכה לראות אותך ככה."

הוא הלך לפתוח את הדלת בזמן שסיימתי לזרוק את הדברים שלנו לתיק שהוא ארז בשבילנו. כרגיל, היחס שלו בין חומר סיכה ותחתונים היה גבוה באופן מגוחך. סגרתי את הרוכסן של התיק ופניתי לעבר האחים, שצפו בי שניהם. 

נדמה שהבעתו של מייקרופט נרגעה במידה משמעותית כשהוא ראה את פניי - מצאתי שאני יכול לקרוא אותו קצת טוב יותר עכשיו, כשלמדתי את שרלוק. בהחלט היה להם יותר במשותף ממה שהחבר שלי יודה אי פעם. 

הוא פנה לאחיו. "אני מבין שאהבת את המתנה שלך?"

שרלוק הביט בו בזעף וגלגלתי את עיניי - הייתי צריך לדעת טוב יותר מלחשוב שאוכל לשמור סוד מ _שני_ האחים הולמס. העובדה שהצלחתי עם אחד היתה לא פחות מנס. 

* * *

המסע הביתה התחיל נורמלי למדי, בעוד לימוזינה שחורה אנונימית. מייקרופט עבר על עבודה כלשהי במושב שמעבר לנו ואנחנו ישבנו זה לצד זה, עם שרלוק לימיני. הוא לא עזב את ידי מאז שעזבנו את חדרו, אבל תוך זמן קצר אצבעותיו החלו לנוע, אגודלו משרטט מעגלים כנגד כף ידי. אחרי זמן מה, נעשה קשה יותר להתרכז בכל דבר אחר. 

נעתי במושבי והוא הפנה את ראשו להסתכל עלי. הסתכלתי חזרה, מבטי משוטט על פניו, עיניו המורחבות, עורו החיוור, עצמות הלחיים המדהימות. מצאתי שתשומת הלב שלי השתהתה על פיו ושפתיו המפושקות, נשימתו שנשמעה שטחית יותר. פגשתי שוב את עיניו. הן נראו רעבות. 

רמת המתח העולה במכונית הפתיעה אותי, כיוון שהנשיקות שחלקנו בחדר נדמו להביע יותר חיבה מתשוקה, מכוונות להרגיע במקום להלהיט. לעיניו היתה עלי השפעה היפנוטית משונה, כמעט נראה שהן גדלות… הבנתי שאני רוכן כלפיו, או שהוא רכן כלפי? לא יכולתי להגיד. 

רשרוש ניירות תפס את תשומת הלב שלי והעפתי מבט סביב בדיוק כדי לתפוס את הבעתו הזחוחה של מייקרופט בזמן שהוא הנמיך את ראשו. משיכה בידי משכה את הריכוז שלי חזרה אל שרלוק, ששחרר אותי במטרה להחליק את זרועו במלוכסן סביב גופי, מטה אותי מעט קדימה כדי שהוא יוכל לדחוק את ידו בין הגב שלי והמושב ולסיים, באופן לא מפתיע, כשהיא נחה על ירכי שוב. 

נשענתי כנגדו, מרגיש את חום גופו במעלה צד ירכי ולאורך זרועי. לא מספיק. הושטתי את ידי קדימה, הצדה, שם את ידי על רגלו, ואז נעתי עוד קצת קרוב יותר. 

ידו החליקה אל תוך כיס הג'ינס שלי כרגיל, אבל אצבעותיו לא עצרו והייתי המום להרגיש אותן לפתע כנגד עורי החשוף, דוחפות מתחת לקו המותן של התחתונים שלי כדי לקחת מחדש את המיקום הרגיל שלהן. איך הוא עשה את זה? הסתכלתי למטה, אבל לא יכולתי לראות שום הבדל. הג'ינס שלי עדיין היו רכוסים, הם נראו נורמליים לגמרי. 

הפניתי את ראשי להסתכל בו והוא עיקל גבה. זכרתי את קול הנקישה בדיוק לפני שהוא רכס את מכנסיי והבנתי שזה היה האולר שלו - הוא בטח חתך את שולי הכיס שלי. אצבעותיו נעו עכשיו, מלטפות את ראשי התיבות שלו והוא השעין את ראשו למטה כדי ללחוש כנגד אוזני. "אתה רוצה שאפסיק?"

לא יכולתי לזכור שהוא שאל אותי את זה בעבר. נענעתי את ראשי, תוהה כמה זמן ייקח עד שכבר לא יהיה בטוח לשאת דברים בכיס השמאלי של _אף אחד_ מהמכנסיים שלי. 

**פאנארט:**

[ _BBC SH - TRLTXmas_ ](http://cardboardram.deviantart.com/art/BBC-SH-TRLTXmas-245420116) _מאת_ [ _Zenyr_ ](http://zenyr.livejournal.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> המונח "שמיכת ביטחון" במקור יכול להתייחס לכל חפץ שאדם קשור אליו כי הוא נותן לו תחושת ביטחון, וגם ספציפית לשמיכה אצל ילדים קטנים


	3. פרק שלישי

**_נקודת המבט של שרלוק:_ **

ג'ון הפנה את גופו מעט הצדה ממני, ואז נשען אחורה, הזווית מעניקה לידי יותר חופשיות כשליטפתי בקצות אצבעותיי את הקעקוע שלו... לא, _שלי_. ידעתי שזה לא היה סביר שהוא ירגיש מוגבה לעוד זמן רב - אני אצטרך להביא את עצמי להיות מודע לחלוטין למיקום המדויק שלו מכל זווית גישה לפני שלא יהיה אפשר לזהות אותו במגע בלבד.

עדיין עיבדתי את כל הדברים שהוא אמר מוקדם יותר והרגשתי המום במיוחד מכמה מהם, בעיקר הביטוי _'לא' אומר 'לא'_ , שהדהד בראשי באופן שרימז שיישאר איתי זמן ארוך. 

עם זאת, שום דבר לא השתווה לפחד שתקף אותי כשהוא אמר 'אנחנו צריכים לדבר', לאבד את ג'ון זה קרוב לוודאי הדבר היחיד שממנו אני באמת מפחד. ידעתי שאני לא יכול להיות אדם שקל להיות איתו בקשר רומנטי, אבל אני אעשה כמיטב יכולתי לכבד את מה שג'ון אמר לי - וכמו כן לוודא שהוא לא ייתן לדברים להרחיק לכת כל כך שוב אם הוא היה לא שמח. לא הסכמתי עם כל מה שהוא אמר, אבל העובדה שהוא האמין בזה הספיקה. הנמכתי את ראשי לנוח כנגד שלו. לא יכולתי לסכן את ג'ון. 

הנשיקות שלנו בחדר שלי היו הקלה עצומה, מרגיעות את הגרועים שבחששותיי, אבל עכשיו השבועיים האחרונים השיגו אותנו ורציתי יותר… הרבה, הרבה יותר. היה מוזר לחשוב שחייתי כל כך הרבה שנים בלי להרגיש שום עניין מיני, ועדיין עכשיו, עם ג'ון, שבועיים נראו כמו פרק זמן ארוך באופן שערורייתי. פינה מתודעתי שחזרה שבפעם הקודמת ג'ון היה למעלה ותהיתי אם כדאי שאציע את זה שוב; אם הוא יעדיף את זה אולי, אחרי מה שהוא אמר. 

קיוויתי שלא, כי ידעתי היטב שברגע שאפשיט אותו ואראה את הקעקוע הזה שוב, אני ארצה לקחת אותו - ולא בדרך שקטה. נעתי מעט במושבי, מנסה לכוון מחדש את מחשבותיי, אבל עם עורו של ג'ון מתחת לידי, חום גופו כנגד צדי, ריחו, התנועות של נשימותיו, האופן שבו הדופק שלו האיץ כשדיברתי באוזנו, זה היה בלתי אפשרי. 

האפשרות הזמינה דרך נקודת הגישה החדשה בג'ינס שלו היתה מפתה והחלקתי את אצבעותיי בזהירות מעט רחוק יותר, יודע שהסוודר שלו יכסה את התנועות שלי. 

“תפסיק," הוא לחש, והפסקתי. הזזתי את ידי חזרה למיקומה המקורי והוא הפנה את ראשו שוב, מביט למעלה אליי. 'אני אוהב אותך' נכתב על פניו. 'אני רוצה אותך' היה באחיזה של ידו ברגלי ובהאצה של הדופק שיכולתי לראות הולם בגרונו. 'אני שלך' היה חרוט על ירכו. לחצתי את שפתיי כנגד רקתו ובדקתי את שעוני שוב… כמה זמן עוד יכול לקחת המסע הזה?

עשר דקות אחר כך, עברתי באופן מנטלי על הגרסה השש עשרה של מה שאולי אעשה לג'ון ברגע שנגיע הביתה, בזמן שמייקרופט נקש על המחיצה של הנהג עד שהיא נגללה מעט למטה. 

“קוד שבע," הוא אמר. "ישר לרחוב בייקר." המכונית האיצה מעט כשהוא הסתובב חזרה, ממלמל מתחת לשפמו. "המשרד יכול לחכות עוד קצת. 'המלכה והמדינה' זה דבר אחד, אבל אף אחד לא יכול להיות מצופה לסבול את _זה_." לשם שינוי, נדמה שמחינו את הזחיחות מעל פניו. חג המולד הלך והשתפר. 

* * *

נעצנו עיניים זה בזה בזמן שהמכונית התרחקה, כשמייקרופט כמעט ומשליך את התיק שלנו אחרינו. 

"פנימה," ג'ון אמר, מה שבהחלט נראה כמו התוכנית הכי טובה. הוא נע לפתוח את הדלת, כשאני הרמתי את התיק ובאתי בעקבותיו, לא מסוגל להתנגד לפיתוי להילחץ אליו מאחור ולנשק את צד צווארו. לקח לו שלושה נסיונות להכניס את המפתח למנעול… לא היה שום סיכוי שהוא יהיה למעלה הלילה. 

רציתי נואשות לאחוז בו ברגע שעברנו את הדלת, אבל לא רציתי להפסיק מהרגע שנתחיל - היה מספיק מזה ליום אחד. נראה שהוא באותו ראש והוביל במהירות במעלה המדרגות, עוקף את הסלון והולך ישר לחדר השינה - השתמשנו בשלי בהתחלה, אבל ג'ון היה עצור יותר כשהוא דאג שגברת הדסון אולי תשמע אותנו. המיקום מחדש הוכח כצעד מצוין. 

הוא החזיק את הדלת פתוחה בשבילי, ואז סגר אותה ונשען אחורה כנגדה, צופה בי כששמטתי את התיק על הרצפה, הדלקתי את המנורה, ופניתי אליו. 

נעצנו מבטים זה בזה, ואז הורדתי את הג'קט שלי והתחלתי לפתוח את כפתורי החולצה שלי, עיניו עוקבות אחרי ההתקדמות של אצבעותי, בוהות בלהיטות בכל סנטימטר מעורי שנחשף. משכתי את החולצה ממכנסיי אבל לא הסרתי אותה, רק חיכיתי. 

אחרי רגע הוא קלט, ונעמד זקוף, תופס את שולי הסוודר שלו ומושך אותו מעל לראשו. באופן רגיל הוא לבש חולצה מתחת בחורף, ארזתי אחת בשבילו, אבל הוא שכח לשים אותה. הרגשתי כאב חד כשנזכרתי למה, אבל לא יכולתי להצטער על התוצאה כשעיניי רצו על פלג הגוף העליון שלו עכשיו. 

כל דבר בו קסם לי, מקומתו הנמוכה, אפילו ששמרתי על הבעת הפנים שלי בזהירות רבה כשחשבתי את זה, עד לפיזור הקל של השיער על חזהו, החוזק שלו, היציבות שלו, כמו סלע; הוא קרקע אותי. אפילו הצלקת על הכתף שלו, שבלעדיה לעולם לא הייתי פוגש אותו. החלקתי מעליי את חולצתי כדי להתאים אליו והנחתי לה ליפול. 

הנעליים הבאות בתור, אני קודם, ואז הוא, הגרביים בעקבותיהן, כל אחד מאיתנו צופה במשחק השרירים לאורך גבו של השני בזמן שהתכופפנו והתאזנו. הושטתי יד לחגורה שלי ופתחתי את האבזם, ואז משכתי אותה לחלוטין מתוך מכנסיי ושמטתי אותה מיד… הוא נתן לי לכבול אותו כמה פעמים, ודי נהניתי מזה, אבל לא חשבתי שעכשיו יהיה זמן טוב להזכיר לו. בכל אופן, לא אהבתי שהוא לא מסוגל לגעת בי; רציתי להרגיש את ידיו עליי הלילה.

חיכיתי לו, אבל הוא נענע את ראשו. 

“תמשיך," הוא אמר, קולו נמוך וקצת לא יציב; הוא נשען אחורה כנגד הדלת שוב. עיקלתי גבה, אבל צייתי לו, פותח את מכנסיי ואז דוחף אותם למטה ובועט אותם מעליי, לפני שהתיישרתי באיטיות לעמוד מולו רק בתחתוניי. 

מבטו רץ במעלה ובמורד רגליי ולאורך גופי. עצמתי את עיניי ויכולתי להרגיש את תשוקתו כאילו היא התחככה בעורי. כשפתחתי אותן, הוא שחרר את חגורתו. 

הוא דחף את הג'ינס שלו למטה והוריד אותם ולקחתי צעד לכיוונו מבלי לחשוב על זה אפילו. הוא הטה את ראשו הצדה בשאלה ועצרתי. "ביחד?" הוא הציע. הנהנתי. רגעים אחר כך שנינו היינו עירומים. 

צעדתי קדימה שוב והפעם הוא עשה אותו דבר, מרים זרוע כשהגיע אליי וכורך את ידו סביב עורפי. הוא התמתח למעלה בזמן שרכנתי למטה ואז התנשקנו, מתענגים זה על זה, כל הרגש והתהפוכות של היום יוצאים מגופינו בזמן שהבטחתי בדממה לנהוג בו יותר בכבוד בעתיד והוא הבהיר שלעולם לא יעזוב אותי, שאני אוכל להאמין לקעקוע שלו. 

הוא נצמד קרוב יותר והיינו יחד, במגע מלא מהפה למטה אל הברכיים. כרכתי את זרועי סביב מותניו והחזקתי אותו כנגדי, מרגיש אותו קשה, כל כך קשה, כנגד מעלה ירכי. ידי ריחפה במורד ירכו אוטומטית, אגודלי מתחכך בראשי התיבות שלי… ידעתי מה אני רוצה לעשות. 

"ג'ון, תשב על המיטה?"

הוא סובב את שנינו והתחיל לסגת לכיוונה, אחיזתו שומרת עלי איתו בכל צעד של הדרך. כשהגענו למרגלות המיטה הוא התיישב, ידיו מרחפות במעלה אחורי ירכי כשהוא הושיט את ידיו כלפיי, בבירור צופה מה רציתי. 

שמתי את ידיי על כתפיו והוא הביט למעלה, מופתע. "תשכב אחורה?" שאלתי אותו. הייתי כמעט בטוח שלא יהיה לו אכפת אם הייתי דוחף אותו, אבל הרגשתי שיהיה הכי טוב להיות זהיר לזמן מה, עד שאבין בדיוק מה הוא רצה ועם מה הוא יהיה שמח. זה היה בלתי מתקבל שג'ון ירגיש פחות ערך באופן כלשהו בגללי, הוא היה האדם הכי טוב שהכרתי אי פעם. 

הוא עשה כבקשתי וצנחתי לברכיי, נע אל בין רגליו בזמן שהוא שכב שם. יכולתי להרגיש רעידות רצות לאורך בטנו כשרכנתי קדימה, והצמדתי קצרות את שפתי כנגד הקעקוע לפני שלקחתי את המסלול המוכר יותר וינקתי אותו אל תוך פי, בולע סביבו. ג'ון עדיין לא יכול היה לעשות את זה, למרות שהוא ניסה, אבל רפלקס ההקאה שלו היה חזק מדי. לא שהיה לי אכפת, אהבתי כל דבר שהוא עשה וזה עשה אותי גאה, במובן מסוים, שיכולתי לעשות את זה למרות חוסר הניסיון הקודם שלי. האתרים שהוא לעג להם כל כך למעשה סיפקו כמה טיפים מועילים. 

הזזתי את ידי לקעקוע בזמן שעבדתי עליו, צופה בזמן שעקבתי באצבעי על האותיות שוב ושוב. זה היה הדבר הכי מדהים שהוא יכול היה לתת לי ותמיד אתחרט על כך שהגילוי הועב על ידי אירועים אחרים מהיום, למרות שההפרעה מן הסתם היתה לטובה בסוף כיוון שהיא דרבנה אותו לדבר ואני הרגשתי מתואם איתו ובטוח בעתיד שלנו אולי יותר מתמיד. זכרתי את השתיקות והצללים שאליהן נגרר ג'ון מדי פעם בגלל ההתנהגות שלי - לעולם לא אתן להם לחלוף שוב מבלי חקירה. ידעתי שלא הייתי טוב במערכות יחסים, שלא הבנתי את רוב הכללים הבלתי כתובים שנראה שכל השאר לקחו כמובנים מאליהם, אבל אני אגרום לו להסביר לי אותם אם הם היו חשובים לו. 

בינתיים, התרכזתי בלתת לו כמה אסוציאציות טובות שילכו עם המתנה שלו. בהחלט נראה שזה עובד; הוא גנח וטלטל את ירכיו על המיטה כשהחלפתי את הטכניקה שלי, מסחרר את לשוני סביבו בדרך שידעתי שהוא אוהב, ואז מהמהם בעונג כששקעתי חזרה למטה לכל אורכו. 

“שרלוק!" הוא בבירור התקרב לקצה, ידו תופסת בשערי כשהוא ניסה לנתק אותי. לפני היום, אולי הייתי גורם לו לגמור בכל מקרה, בטוח שהוא יחזור לפעולה תוך זמן קצר. כושר העמידה שלו היה מרשים מאוד למעשה בהשוואה לסטטיסטיקה של גברים בגילו. עם זאת, זה בבירור לא היה מה שהוא רצה, אז התרחקתי והשתמשתי בידי השמאלית כדי לתפוס ולהחזיק אותו למטה, מזיז את פי לנשק את הקעקוע שוב, רק כדי לחזק את הרגשות הטובים שקשורים אליו. אם דברים יתנהלו בהתאם לתוכנית, הוא יידלק רק מכך שאביט בזה עוד לפני שיעבור חודש. 

הוא התנשף, משווע לנשימה בזמן שהחלקתי במעלה המיטה עד שהייתי במפלס שלו, נשען על מרפקיי ומסתכל למטה אל פניו. הנמכתי את ראשי לנשק אותו והוא הרים את ידו לעורפי ואחז בשערי, מחזיר את הנשיקה בתשוקה לפני שתפס את את פרק היד השמאלי שלי ומשך אותו ממנו, מרים אותו מעל לראשי בזמן שהרים ברך אחת למינוף וגלגל אותנו. 

עכשיו הייתי בתנוחה שבה הוא היה מקודם, שוכב על המיטה עם ברכיי מכופפות ורגליי על הרצפה, אבל הוא ישב עם רגליו משני צדי. הוא שחרר את פרק היד שלי וליטף את ידו למטה לכל אורך זרועי כשהוא רכן קדימה ונישק אותי, ואז הפנה את תשומת הלב שלו למטה אל חזי עד שהוא יכול היה להוריד את ראשו וללקק ולמצוץ את פטמותיי, בהדרגה מניח ליותר ממשקלו לנוח כשהוא רכן קדימה ונע כנגדי. 

השילוב של התחושות איים על הריכוז שלי. הפטמות שלי מעולם לא ממש הפכו לרגישות פחות, והפעולות של ג'ון עדיין הרגישו כאילו הם עלולות לעשות קצר במוח שלי, בדיוק כמו בפעם הראשונה שהוא עשה זה לפני חודשים. השתפרתי מעט בהתמודדות עם התחושה, עם זאת, ולא נתתי לזה להסיח אותי מהמטרה האולטימטיבית שלי. 

"תיתן לי להיכנס לתוכך, ג'ון?"

הוא העניק לי חיוך נהדר. "מסכך!" הוא קרא, מתיישב לפני שהטה הצדה את פלג גופו העליון מעבר למיטה, מושיט יד אחת כדי שאאזן אותו בזמן שהוא חיטט בתיק ששמטתי על הרצפה. 

לקחתי את זה כ'כן'.

“השגתי," הוא אמר, ומשכתי אותו למעלה, מתיישב בעצמי בו בזמן. הוא כבר פתח את הבקבוק והחליק עלי את ידו. נשענתי אחורה על ידיי והטתי את ראשי לתקרה, עוצם את עיניי להתענג על התחושה ויודע שאפילו זה לא יוכל להתחרות עם מה שעמד לקרות. כשהסתכלתי שוב, ג'ון הכין את עצמו, ואז הוא פשוט התרומם חזרה על ברכיו ושקע למטה עליי, יד אחת נאחזת בכתפי, והשניה עוזרת להנחות אותי לתוכו. 

הוא עשה זאת באיטיות, עם השבועיים שעברו, וכנראה גם כדי לענות אותי קצת, מה שהיה הוגן. הבטתי למטה. המראה של חלק ממני נלקח אל תוך גופו של ג'ון היה בין חמש החוויות הוויזואליות הטובות ביותר שלי, כולן כוללות אותו למעשה. נראה שגם הוא מרותק מכך, למרות שכמובן היה לו קשה יותר להתבונן בזה. הרעיון העמום שבו השתעשעתי, לרכוש מראה גדולה, לפתע התגבש לכדי תוכנית מוחלטת. זאת תהיה מתנת חג מולד מצוינת בשביל ג'ון, אפילו אם באיחור של כמה ימים. 

מחשבותיי גמגמו וכשלו בזמן שהוא החדיר את עצמו עלי באופן מלא ונפלתי אחורה על מרפקיי, צופה בפניו כשהוא הסתגל לתחושה שלי בתוכו. הוא נשך את שפתו, עיניו עצומות בריכוז. הוא נראה מדהים לחלוטין. 

אחרי רגע, הוא הרים את עצמו מעט, ואז צנח חזרה למטה, ואז עשה זאת שוב, ושוב, משנה את הזווית שלו עד שמצא את האחת שגרמה לראשו לנטות אחורה ולגניחה קולנית להימלט מבין שפתיו. 

הצליל הדהד בי. ככל שהיה יותר קולני ו-ווקאלי, נראה שהמוח שלי משתתק יותר, מניח לאינסטינקטים שהיו קבורים עמוק ובלתי מורגשים להתקדם לחזית. רציתי לגלגל אותנו, רציתי לנוע לתוכו במקום לשכב על גבי, אבל הכרחתי את עצמי להישאר דומם. מבטי צנח לקעקוע ותפסתי בירכיו, לא מנסה לשלוט בפעולותיו, רק עוקב אחריהן, אגודלי מלטף את האותיות בזמן שהוא נע, ראשי התיבות שלי מתרוממים ויורדים עם תנועותיו.

הבטתי למעלה והוא צפה בי. "קדימה, אם ככה," הוא הזמין. 

ידיי התעקלו לפני שיכולתי לעצור בהן. "אתה בטוח? אל תגיד את זה רק בשבילי, אני רוצה שתהיה שמח." 

הוא חייך, אבל אז נרעד כשהוא שקע למטה עליי שוב, עיניו נסגרות לרגע. "תעשה את זה. אני רוצה." הוא הסתכל עלי. "תזיין אותי, שרלוק. תעשה את זה עכשיו." 

נהמתי והתיישבתי, כורך את זרועותיי סביב גבו כדי לתמוך בו וממקד כוח ברגליי, משתמש במינוף שלי מהרצפה כדי להניע אותנו גבוה יותר במעלה המיטה בזמן שהתפתלתי, עד שג'ון שכב עם ראשו על הכרית ואני מתנשא מעליו, עדיין קבור עמוק בתוך גופו. 

הרמתי את רגלו הימנית מעל כתפי ודחפתי כרית נוספת מתחת לירכיו, משאיר את רגלו השמאלית למטה כך שאוכל לראות את הסימן שלי בזמן שנעתי לתוכו, משפשף את אגודלי מעליו לפני שהחלקתי את ידי כדי ללטף את ג'ון בתיאום עם תנועותיי. 

הוא קישת את גבו כשאחזתי בו ויכולתי לראות את הגידים בצווארו נמתחים, ידיו תופסות חופנים מהשמיכה כשניסה להתמודד עם התחושות.... זה לא עמד לקחת הרבה זמן. 

המוח שלי נכבה, המערבולת המסתחררת התמידית של עובדות, תיאוריות וקישורים מתרחקת ומשתתקת, שקטה באופן מבורך כל כך בזמן שראשי התמלא במקום בפניו של ג'ון, בקולו, בחום גופו מקיף אותי באופן הדוק כל כך, כל כך, כל כך הדוק, עד שהוא היה בכל מקום ולא היה שום דבר אחר, רק ג'ון עטוף סביבי, גוף ונפש, מביא לי את השלווה שרק הוא יוכל לספק אי פעם. 

שמטתי את ידי השמאלית מהיכן שהיא החזיקה את רגלו והושטתי אותה למטה, פורץ את אחיזתו בשמיכה ומחבר את אצבעותינו יחד. האחיזה שלו היתה נואשת והוא הביט בי, מתנשם, גופו רועד ומהדהד את הרעידות שיכולתי להרגיש בשלי. 

“שרלוק, אני…" הוא ניסה לתפוס את נשימתו, לוחץ וסוגר את עיניו לרגע לפני שהתמקד שוב, למרות שזה בבירור היה מאמץ. יכולתי להרגיש את ההתהדקות בגופי וניסיתי להחזיק מעמד, לחכות לו. 

"ביחד?" הוא אמר. 

הנהנתי ודחפתי לתוכו בכוח, הקצב שלי מאיץ, צופה בפניו, מקשיב לקולות שלו, עד הוא לחץ את אצבעותיי ושנינו הרפינו. 

הוא היה קולני; צועק שהוא אוהב אותי, שהוא שלי. אני התרכזתי בשם שלי על עורו בדיוק לפני שעיניי נעצמו מאליהן ויכולתי לשמוע את קולי עונה לו, אבל לא יכולתי לומר אפילו מה אמרתי. זה היה נפלא. 

לקח קצת זמן לפני שהתאוששנו מספיק כדי להתנקות ואז פשוט חזרנו למיטה, למרות שעדיין היה די מוקדם. לשנינו חסרו שעות שינה, וזה היה יום עמוס מאוד. 

“מה אמרתי הפעם?" לא הייתי לגמרי בטוח שאני רוצה לדעת, כיוון שהייתי בטוח שזה יהיה משהו רכושני באופן מזעזע, אבל ג'ון אהב את זה שהוא יכול היה לעשות לי את זה, נראה שהוא מחשיב את היכולת שלו לכבות את המוח שלי בתור אחד מההישגים המוכתרים בחייו. 

“אמרת שאני שייך לך," הוא אמר לי, וגנחתי, שומט את ראשי לכתפו. 

"לכל הרוחות." זה היה ביטוי שבקושי השתמשתי בו לפני שפגשתי אותו. "אני מצטער, ג'ון."

הוא צחק. "אז אני מבין שאהבת את המתנה שלך?"

חייכתי אליו, אסיר תודה על כך שלא כעס. "יכול להיות שחג המולד לא כזה גרוע. אולי שנה הבאה תוכל ללכת על מקום שלא יהיה אכפת לי שאנשים אחרים יראו?" זה היה שווה ניסיון. 

"תשכח מזה." הוא פיהק. "זה היה משהו חד פעמי בהחלט, לעיניך בלבד."

 _בדיוק כך_ , חשבתי בזחיחות והוא צחקק. 

“באותה מידה יכולת להגיד את זה בקול," הוא ציין. "אבל אתה צודק." הוא ליטף את אצבעותיו בשערי פעם אחת אחרונה, לפני שהניח את ידו על צווארי. "אני _אכן_ שלך, שרלוק," הוא אמר. "שלך, ולא של אף אחד אחר. תמיד." הוא משך בכתפיו. "זה הוגן להגיד שאני שייך לך." 

הנדתי את ראשי. "אנחנו שייכים זה לזה," תיקנתי. הוא חייך, אבל כבר התפוגג לתוך השינה. הסתכלתי על פניו האהובים. _יום אחד, אני הולך לחרוט את המילים האלה ולשים אותן סביב האצבע שלך_ , חשבתי. נישקתי את ראשו, ומשכתי אותו לעברי, מניח לעצמי להצטרף אליו בשינה.

הכול היה בסדר. 


End file.
